Naruto's Week
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Naruto has been given a proposition by the Akatsuki... and one week to decide. Yaoi, lemon, ItaNaru, One-Shot


**Title:** Naruto's Week

**Disclaimer: **I wish!! …I really do…

**Summary: **Naruto has been given a proposition by the Akatsuki... and one week to decide. Yaoi, lemon, ItaNaru, One-Shot

**Pairings: **ItaNaru

**Other: **_**flashback/dream**_ '_Thinking_' **'Kyuubi speaking to Naruto'**

**The insults directed at various Naruto characters below are not my own personal opinions!!**

Ok!! This is special!! It's a thank you for Brera Sterne who did my German homework for me!! I love you!! Thank you!!

* * *

Day 1

"Give it up," the raven droned monotonously. "You'll only get hurt, Naruto-kun."

"Never!" Naruto panted. "I-I won't!"

Itachi watched the blonde with unreadable eyes, looking past the chakra bars of the cage. The kitsune was trying to muster up enough chakra to break through the bars, even though he had been told it was impossible.

"Very well," Itachi said dully. "You have six more days to think about our proposition. I will see you everyday to see if you've changed your mind."

"Fuck off!" Naruto shrieked. "I'll never change my mind! Never!"

"Then you will die," Itachi informed him coldly. "Live or die, either way its win-win for us."

With that, the raven turned, striding into the shadows surrounding the cage. Naruto glared at his back before focusing his chakra again.

"Come on…" he growled, concentrating. "Come on!"

He had long since burnt through his blue chakra and was well into the Kyuubi's chakra. However, he couldn't break through the chakra bars.

'**Give it up, kit.'**

"I won't!" Naruto cried, concentrating harder. "I won't let them do this!"

'**Kit! Listen to me!' **The booming voice forced the blonde to drop to his knees on the floor of the raised platform. **'If you refuse, they'll take me out of you, killing you in the process.'**

"I know…" Naruto whispered. "I know…"

'**So take their offer.'**

"No!" Naruto snarled. "I-I won't!"

'**Kit, I **_**like **_**you. That's a big deal for me. So take their offer. I don't want you to die. I'd rather we stay together.'**

"Wow, Kyu…" Naruto muttered. "That's… kinda sweet."

'**And who knows, maybe they'll give me another shot at that village. We can finish what I started.'**

"Kyu!" Naruto snapped. "No! We are _not _destroying Konoha!"

'**Why the hell not?' **If Naruto didn't know better, he could have sworn the demon was sulking. **'Not like they ever did anything nice for you anyway.'**

"I have friends there!" Naruto reminded him. His answer was a snort.

'**Sure, friends that'll hate you once they find out about me. Tell me, kit, who do you choose? Me? Or them?'**

"You of course…" Naruto answered instantly. He could feel Kyuubi smirking.

'**And why do you choose me?' **The fox asked in a sing-song growl.

"You know why…" Naruto grumbled.

'**Yeah, but I like to hear you say it.'**

Naruto sighed heavily, dropping onto his back.

"Because you were always there for me…" He muttered lowly.

'**Exactly!' **The fox sounded triumphant. **'**_**I **_**was there. Not that pink tramp. Not those freaky-eyed stalkers. Not that freak with giant eyebrows. Not the mutt! Not the cloud boy! Not the porker! **_**ME!**_**'**

"Alright, I get it," Naruto groaned. "You were there. Now stop paying out my friends."

'…**not that pervert with the stolen eye…' **Kyuubi's voice was becoming lower, a sure sign he was about to take a nap. **'Not the super pervert… not the hag… me…'**

Naruto yawned, staring up at the chakra bars sleepily. A nap didn't sound too bad…

"Mmm… what about Iruka-sensei?" Naruto questioned sleepily. "And Gaara?"

'**Iruka… he can live…but we're giving him another scar…' **Kyuubi muttered. **'And that tanuki… well, that's a completely different village…'**

"Whatever…" Naruto mumbled. "Leave Iruka-sensei alone…"

As Naruto and Kyuubi drifted off to sleep, a shadow detached from the walls, moving forward towards the cage, eyes locked onto the sleeping blonde.

"How interesting…: he murmured. "He is able to communicate with the demon…"

Itachi let his eyes trace the blonde's face, taking in every detail from the soft bronze eyelashes to the parallel whisker scratches.

"And it seems he is not as devoted to Konoha as we thought," Itachi continued softly. "Or at least… the demon isn't."

Taking one last look at the blonde, Itachi strode from the room, ready to report his findings.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Day 2

"It's encouraging to see you are no longer trying to escape," Itachi said, watching the blonde cautiously. Naruto ignored him. "Have you considered our proposal?"

"Fuck off," Naruto said simply, still concentrating. Sitting cross-legged on the floor of his cage, the blonde was meditating, or at least, he _had _been meditating, until the Uchiha had returned.

"I don't see why you need more time," a new voice grumbled. "Die or live. The choice is simple. So pick."

"Kisame," Itachi warned. Kisame fell silent. "You have five more days, Naruto-kun."

"Well, if I have five more days," Naruto said, smiling sweetly. "Fuck off."

Kisame took a step towards the blonde, eyes narrowing.

"You little…" He trailed off, reaching for his sword. "I'll teach you some res-"

Itachi's hand shot out, stopping Kisame.

"Kisame," he said, eyes locked on Naruto's. "Leave."

Itachi knew not to argue with the Uchiha. Without looking back, he strode from the room. Itachi moved closer to the cage, settling before it cross-legged. Naruto glared at him.

"Why are you here?" He demanded. "I have five more days."

"Ignore me," Itachi said simply. "Pretend I'm not here."

'_Easier said than done,_' Naruto thought. '_He's almost impossible to ignore. He has such a…commanding presence._'

'**You do know I can still hear you, right?'**

"Ahh!" Naruto cried, clutching his head. "Stop that!"

'**Stop what?' **Kyuubi asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Reading my thoughts!" Naruto snapped. "They're private."

'**You do know that when you say stuff out loud, **_**he **_**can hear you?'**

Naruto turned scarlet, his eyes flying to Itachi. Thankfully, the Uchiha had his eyes closed; giving no obvious signs that he had heard Naruto.

"Shut up, Kyuubi…" he mumbled. "Let's meditate…"

Naruto fell silent again, trying to clear his thoughts. He hadn't been the most skilled at controlling his thoughts, whenever he tried to communicate with Kyuubi silently, he would concentrate on trying to _not _think perverted thoughts, and end up spewing forth many different scenarios, mainly centered on Neji, Gaara and Kiba. It wasn't his fault his sexual preferences and Kyuubi's differed.

'**I don't **_**have **_**sexual preferences.' **Kyuubi reminded him. **'I'd just prefer that you didn't fantasize about the Hyuga ass, flea-bitten mutt or sand rat.'**

"Don't call them that," Naruto murmured. "And stop reading my thoughts."

'**Then stop voicing them so loud.' **Kyuubi grumbled. **'Anyway, if you're going to fantasize about anyone, there's a perfectly fine specimen right next to your cage.'**

"_WHAT!?_" Naruto shrieked, leaping to his feet. "You've got to be kidding me!"

'**Take a good look,' **Kyuubi replied smugly. **'Trust me, you'll forget about the others.'**

"Pervert!" Naruto cried, hitting his own head. "Sukebe¹!"

'**Take a look, kit,' **Kyuubi encouraged. **'Try and dream about the Hyuga after that.'**

"I'm ignoring you… I'm ignoring you…" Naruto murmured. "Shut up…"

"Are you ok, Naruto-kun?" A cool voice interrupted.

Naruto swung around to face the raven, opening his mouth. He left it open as his eyes automatically traced the Uchiha, taking in his features. Kyuubi was right, Itachi was perfect. His raven hair, long and tied back, set off his pale skin, made even lighter by his perfectly arched black eyebrows, pink, thin lips and red tinged eyes.

"Naruto-kun?" Itachi prompted, drawing the blonde's attention to his lips.

"I-I…" Naruto trailed off, eyes drifting down to inspect the rest of Itachi's body. The Akatsuki cloak covered almost everything, yet Naruto knew that the body beneath it was lean and well-muscled.

'**See? What did I tell you?' **Kyuubi said. Naruto could practically _feel _him leering. **'If we're going to have any more of those dreams, they best be about him.'**

"Shut up, Kyuubi! They're _my _dreams! And I don't plan on having any while he's right there…" Naruto muttered absently. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Itachi again. "I-I'm fine…"

Turning away from the Uchiha, Naruto stomped to the other side of the cage.

"If that's all for today, Uchiha," he growled. "Fuck off."

Itachi rose without another word, mulling over the change in Naruto. Leaving, he allowed himself one last look at the blonde. He was hunched over in the corner, muttering to himself. By the blue glow of the chakra bars, he appeared even more angelic. Itachi frowned, banishing the foolish thoughts. There was no use thinking about the blonde that way.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Day 3

"Back again, huh?" Naruto mumbled, not opening his eyes. "I still have four days."

"I am well aware of the time you have remaining," Itachi said. "Have you made a decision?"

"No, damn it!" Naruto hissed, eyes snapping open. "Now fuck off!"

"Not a very respectful brat, is he, un?" A new voice floated out of the shadows.

"He's nearly sixteen," another voice reminded the first. "Not a brat anymore… just a nuisance."

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly as he turned to face the intruders.

"Sasori, Deidara," he hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to see the new kid, un!" Deidara proclaimed, bouncing into the light. Flipping his long, blonde hair, he eyed Naruto critically. "He doesn't look like much, un."

"Fuck off," Naruto mumbled, still lying on the floor.

"Blue eyes… blonde hair…" Sasori muttered, stepping forward, his brown eyes looking Naruto over. "With him here, why do we need you, Deidara?"

"Fuck off, danna, un," Deidara growled. Looking at Itachi, he smirked. "I can see why you spend so much time here, Uchiha, un."

Itachi glared at the other blonde, daring him to continue. Deidara raised his hands in defense.

"Calm down, calm down, un," he said. "I'm not interested; I've got danna, yeah."

"No, Deidara," Sasori said absently, circling the cage, eyeing Naruto like he was a unique animal. "You don't have me. I have you."

Deidara pouted, flipping his hair.

"It's all the same, un," he muttered, flapping a hand. "Come on, danna; let's leave Itachi with his blonde, yeah?"

Sasori nodded, apparently done with his inspection. He glided back to the other blonde, not looking at the Uchiha, and swept out of the room. Deidara winked at Naruto before following his master obediently. As soon as they vacated the room, Itachi visibly relaxed, turning back to Naruto. Naruto raised his eyebrows at the raven, still lying on the floor.

"I'll return tomorrow," Itachi promised before sweeping towards the shadows. Before they swallowed him up entirely, the Uchiha turned to the blonde. He didn't say anything, but simply let his eyes rove hungrily over kitsune. Before Naruto could question it, he was gone.

"That was weird…" Naruto muttered.

'**Not really.' **Kyuubi said absently. **'He's obviously interested in you.'**

"Don't say things like that, Kyu," Naruto said tiredly, closing his eyes again. "No one's interested in me…"

As sleep claimed the blonde, he swore he felt Kyuubi's eyes narrow and the fox muttering.

'**We'll see about that…**'

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Day 4

_**Moaning, Naruto arched up into the warm touch running over his chest. Twitching his bound hands, he gasped as a tongue joined the hands, trying to see past the blindfold covering his eyes.**_

"_**Ngh…" Naruto tried to form coherent sentences, but failed. "Ahh…"**_

"_**Mmm… tell me, kitsune," a dark, cold voice murmured. "Do you like that?"**_

"_**Y-Yes…" Naruto panted. "Yes…"**_

"_**Good," the voice continued, the hands dipping lower and lower. "It's about to get better."**_

"_**P-Please…" Naruto whispered. "Who a-are you?"**_

_**The man chuckled deeply, leaning in close. His breath fanned the blonde's face as his hand snaked into the kitsune's pants.**_

"_**Forgotten me already, love?" The man whispered. "I'm saddened. I guess I'll have to remind you who you belong to…"**_

_**As the cold hand wrapped around his aching member, a pair of cold lips pushed against his. He gasped into the kiss, allowing the mystery man access to his mouth, which was taken eagerly. As the man's tongue explored, his hand began to move, pumping the blonde's stiff member. Naruto moaned against the stranger's mouth, unintentionally breaking the kiss. The man calmly continued to trail kisses along his jaw, his free hand coming up to work at the blindfold. Naruto moaned again, bucking into the torturously slow hand.**_

"_**Please…" he moaned. "The b-blindfold..."**_

"_**As you wish, my love," the man replied, obvious amusement in his voice. The blindfold fell away and Naruto's eyes locked on his mystery lover instantly.**_

_**Black hair.**_

_**Pale skin.**_

_**Red eyes.**_

"_**Itachi!" Naruto gasped. Itachi smirked, pumping his hand faster.**_

"_**I'm glad you remember me, love," he murmured. "I would have been very upset if you forgot me…"**_

_**Suddenly, Naruto lost control of his mouth.**_

"_**Never, love," he replied, smiling up at the raven. "How could I ever forget you?"**_

_**Itachi leaned in, claiming the blonde's mouth in a deep kiss. Naruto gave over to it, willing the hand to go faster.**_

"_**I-Itachi…" He moaned, breaking the kiss. "Itachi…"**_

"_**That's it," the man murmured. "Almost there…"**_

_**Naruto gasped loudly, feeling his climax almost there.**_

"_**I-Ita…" he panted. The hand moved faster. "Ita-"**_

"_**Come on…" Itachi hissed. "Say it!"**_

"_**ITACHI!" Naruto cried, bursting over the raven's hand.**_

"_**That's my love…" Itachi murmured. "Time to wake up…"**_

"_**Huh?"**_

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

'**KIT!'**

Naruto's eyes snapped open, staring up at the roof of the cage.

"What…?" He whispered.

'**It was a dream, kit,' **Kyuubi snickered. **'Disappointed?'**

"Shit!" Naruto swore. A look down confirmed his suspicion. It was _his _hand wrapped around his member. Stumbling to his feet, Naruto staggered over to the bucket of water in the corner, where he washed his hands hurriedly. A quick glance around told him Itachi wasn't in the immediate vicinity, but the raven could have faded into the shadows already.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Naruto hissed. "Fuck!"

'**Calm down, kit, use your head,' **Kyuubi mused. **'Can you sense him?'**

Naruto took a deep breath, clearing his senses. He stayed perfectly still for a moment before relaxing.

"No…" Naruto breathed. "He's not here… Thank Kami-sama…"

'**Damn,' **Kyuubi muttered. **'Maybe if he heard you he'd realize you're interested…'**

"Shut up," Naruto hissed. "It's best that he's not here! Fuck! What would he think?!"

'**The truth?'**

"And what truth is that?" Naruto snapped, eyes still trying to penetrate the darkness around him.

'**That you are attracted to him.'**

"What?!" Naruto shrieked. "I am not!"

'**Kit, you just had a wet dream about him,' **Kyuubi said dryly. **'You're obviously attracted to him.'**

"S-So what if I am?" Naruto whispered. "It'll only ever be a one-sided thing…"

'**You don't know that.'**

"Yes I do," Naruto mumbled. "Now shut up… he'll be coming soon…"

'**Ku ku ku, like you already did?'**

"What? I don- Hey!"

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Itachi sank deeper into the shadows, glad he masked his chakra. In his head, the image of the blonde, face twisted with ecstasy as he came, calling out the Uchiha's name, seemed burned into his eyelids. His eyes remained locked on the irritated blonde, and he wished fervently he could hear both sides of the conversation.

'_So it seems the little blonde is attracted to me…_' He mused. '_Well, this is certainly… interesting…_'

The raven watched the blonde for a while longer, simply wanting to look at him.

'_He is beautiful…_' The raven thought. '_But, I already knew that. But what do I do about _my _feelings… this intense desire, burning need, deep affection… maybe I should act upon it, Leader-sama has already expressed that he encourages it. Yes…._'

Smirking, the raven slid silently towards the door. As cerulean blue eyes past over him, he felt a shiver tingle deep inside. Another thought pressed itself to the front of the Uchiha's mind.

'_Now I just have to convince the kitsune to agree…_'

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Day 5

"You only have two days left, Naruto," Itachi reminded him. Naruto shivered lightly, his eyes locked onto the bars of his cage. "We need a decision."

"Not yet…" Naruto mumbled. "I don't have one yet…"

Itachi leaned forward, a slight frown flickering onto his usually emotionless face.

"You don't have much time left, Naruto," he said. "You _need _to make one."

"I will!" The blonde snapped. "Go away."

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly, remaining seated on the ground.

"I won't go," he said coldly.

"Why?" Naruto demanded feebly. "Is it because of the two members that returned?"

Itachi frowned, trying to lock eyes with Naruto. The blonde avoided his gaze.

"How do you know about them?" He demanded.

"Kyuubi," Naruto muttered looking at the floor. "Kyuubi sensed them…"

"I see," Itachi murmured, leaning back. "Yes, that is part of the reason…"

"Part?" Naruto questioned. "What's the other part?"

"That is none of your concern," Itachi snapped. Naruto flinched.

"O-Ok…" Naruto muttered. Itachi sighed softly.

"Just make a decision, Naruto," he murmured, closing his eyes. "Please…"

Naruto allowed his eyes to rove over the Uchiha's face, but only because he had his eyes closed. Itachi's face was expressionless, as always, never giving away what he was thinking. Naruto admired that, as he found he himself had a tendency to blurt out whatever he was thinking.

"But that's the difference between us…" Naruto muttered. Itachi's eyes opened slowly. Naruto let himself gaze into them for a few moments before he broke the contact.

"Naruto…" Itachi began, his voice low. Before he could continue, a loud bang sounded through the shadows. Itachi was on his feet in an instant.

Striding towards the cage was a silver-haired man, wrapped in his Akatsuki cloak with the front open, baring his well built muscles for all to view. His light eyes were locked on Naruto, glinting evilly. He was carrying a large, three bladed scythe that looked wickedly sharp.

"Well, it's the fucking demon!" He proclaimed, stopping in front of the cage. "Fuck... He's not fucking bad. I'd do him."

Itachi growled lightly, but was ignored.

"Shut up, Hidan," a new voice joined. Another member stepped forward, glittering green eyes observing Naruto cautiously. His face was almost completely covered.

"Ah, fuck of Kakuzu," Hidan snapped. "I'm just having a fucking look."

"You are not needed here," Itachi interrupted. "Leave."

Hidan turned his violet gaze upon the raven.

"Who the fuck says we're not needed here" He demanded. "We'll fucking be here if we fucking want to."

Turning back to the cage, Hidan moved up as close as he could to the bars. Naruto ignored him, eyes drifting beyond the man as he leaned against one side of the bars. Hidan tried to catch his eye unsuccessfully.

"Well, he's already fucking broken in!" Hidan exclaimed. "He won't even meet my fucking eye! I knew there was a fucking reason you spent so much fucking time here, Itachi."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, looking straight into the silver-haired man's violet orbs. Hidan grinned, leaning forward slightly.

"Well… the fucker still has some fight in him…" he murmured. "Itachi. Open the cage. I'll teach the fucker some respect… respect he won't forget…"

'**Oh fuck no! This asshole thinks he's gonna fuck us!'**

Hidan licked his lips looking the blonde over lustfully, making it obvious what he intended.

"No," Itachi's response was cold and blunt. Hidan didn't look away from Naruto.

"Open the fucking cage, Uchiha!" He snapped. Itachi didn't move. "Fuck! I'll open the fucking cage!"

Hidan raised his hands, holding them out towards the chakra bars, closing his eyes and concentrating. Blue chakra gathered around his hands and as he moved his hands apart, the chakra bars began to move away, following his movements.

Itachi strode forward angrily. Before he could do anything, a kick hit Hidan in the chest, breaking his concentration and sending him flying back. He skidded across the ground, past an amused Kakuzu and hit the wall. Itachi smirked, moving his gaze to the blonde.

Naruto stood at the opening of the cage, glaring hate at the silver-haired man. Kakuzu took a step towards the blonde, eyes narrowing. Naruto turned his glare upon him, and the masked man stopped. Hidan rose, bent on attacking the blonde.

"Get out," Naruto hissed, his eyes ruby red.

'_Not Naruto then…_' Itachi thought. '_Kyuubi…_'

Hidan looked him over, eyes narrowing.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," he growled. Kakuzu took one last look at the blonde before nodding. They both stalked out, Hidan muttering to himself.

Itachi stood perfectly still, watching Kyuubi-Naruto glare after them. Once they vanished into the shadows, Kyuubi-Naruto turned his still red gaze upon the Uchiha. Itachi held the gaze firmly, cautious as to the blonde's next move. To his surprise, Kyuubi-Naruto smirked at him.

"Well, Uchiha," Kyuubi-Naruto purred. "I've waited a while to talk to you… stop screaming Kit, he can't hear you."

Itachi eyed the demon warily.

"What do you with to talk to me about?" He asked. Kyuubi-Naruto's smirk grew as his eyes traced the Uchiha hungrily.

"Yes…" he murmured. "You'll be a good mate for my kit."

Itachi remained silent, but couldn't stop a small smirk from slipping onto his face.

'_Hmm… the demon approves… excellent._'

"Hurt him and I'll kill you," Kyuubi-Naruto warned.

"I won't hurt him," Itachi said confidently. Kyuubi-Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"So you've thought about this before…" He mused. "I thought so… I could practically smell your lust."

Itachi refused to blush at the demon's blunt statement. He was an Uchiha, damn it! Uchiha's don't blush!

"May I speak to Naruto?" Itachi asked. Kyuubi-Naruto grinned.

"Not right now, he's screaming at me," he said casually. "If I were you I'd leave and come back tomorrow."

Itachi nodded, moving towards the shadows. Before he vanished, he turned to look at the blonde one more time.

"Two more days," he reminded him. "Your influence would be greatly appreciated."

"You don't think I've been trying?" Kyuubi-Naruto sneered. "The kit's as stubborn as his father was."

"You're a demon," Itachi stated flatly. "I'm sure you can persuade a sixteen year old."

With that, the Uchiha vanished. Kyuubi-Naruto glared after him before dropping to the floor.

"No use delaying it anymore," the demon muttered. Taking a deep breath, he returned control of the body to Naruto.

"-fucking demon! I'm gonna kill you! Why the fuck would you sa-"

'**Damn… I knew I should have stayed in control…'**

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Day 6

"Good morning, Naruto," Itachi said, seating himself beside the cage. His answer was a groan and Naruto rolling over to show him his back.

'**Come on, kit, stop sulking.'**

"Fuck you, fox," Naruto growled.

'**That's not very nice.'**

"Neither is your face."

'**Oh how mature.'**

"Ignoring me won't help, Naruto," Itachi murmured, ignoring the blonde's quiet conversation. "You'll have to talk to me sooner or later, and I'd rather it be sooner."

"Fuck off…" Naruto groaned. Itachi ignored the profanity.

"You know I won't," the raven said, moving closer to the bars. "We have to have a talk…"

"This is your fault, fox…"

'**Yeah and now you've made progress.'**

"I don't want progress…"

'**You want the Uchiha.'**

"Shut up."

'**Well, you have other things to deal with right now.'**

"Like what?"

'**Like the fact that the Uchiha's in your cell.'**

"What!?" Naruto sat straight up. Sure enough, Itachi was sitting on the other side of the cage to the blonde, eyebrows raised. "H-How did you get in here!?"

"I opened the cage," Itachi said simply. "While you were talking to yourself."

"I wasn't talking to myself!" Naruto protested. "I was talking to Kyuubi!"

"All the same, you allowed yourself to be distracted," Itachi said. "That's a rather large flaw, Naruto."

Naruto ignored the shiver that flew up his spine when the Uchiha said his name.

"I'm not usually distracted…" Naruto muttered, curling his legs up in front of him and wrapping his arms around them. "I just got distracted now…"

"Because of me?" Itachi asked, leaning forward. Naruto turned scarlet.

"No!" He cried. "Don't flatter yourself!"

Itachi didn't say anything; he simply let his eyes rove over the blonde. Naruto shivered under his heated gaze, hugging his knees tighter.

"Have you come to a decision, Naruto?" Itachi asked. Naruto glared at him.

"Stop asking that," he grumbled. "I'll come to a decision when I come to a decision…"

"Do you really want to die, Naruto?" Itachi asked. Naruto glared at him.

"I'd rather die than the alternative," he hissed. Itachi shook his head.

"Being a member of the Akatsuki isn't bad," Itachi informed him. "We are not, as you have been led to believe, an evil organization. We are simply a determined one."

"I won't join," Naruto hissed. Itachi sighed lightly.

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to take something else into consideration now," Itachi murmured. Naruto tilted his head to the side, confused. "At first, we offered you the position because Kyuubi is the most powerful demon, and we were not sure if we could contain it."

'**Damn straight.'**

"Shut up, Kyu," Naruto muttered. "Yeah, and?"

"Now we are sure we can't contain it," Itachi said bluntly. "So our offer has been altered slightly. You still have the option of joining, and I suggest you take it-"

Naruto snorted. Itachi ignored it.

"-or die," he continued. "Except now, Kyuubi dies with you."

'**WHAT!?'**

"WHAT!?" Naruto shrieked, leaping to his feet. "Y-You can't!"

"We would rather Kyuubi dead than loose," Itachi said, rising. "You know it better than anyone else, what would be the first thing it would do, if released?"

'**Killing spree!'**

"I see…" Naruto muttered. "B-But…"

"Yes, Naruto," Itachi said gravely, moving closer. "You are holding Kyuubi's life in your hands. Are you willing to kill it? It's been with you your whole life. It's always been there for you… can you just kill it?"

"He…" Naruto muttered. "He's a he…"

'**Technically I can choose between either, but I have been male for the last thousand years… Oh! Look up!'**

Naruto looked up to see the Uchiha, noticing for the first time how close he was. Itachi raised a hand and placed it on the blonde's shoulder. Heat bloomed at the contact.

"Naruto," he whispered, leaning in close to the blonde's ear. "You have one more day…"

Itachi moved back, looking straight into the blonde's eyes. Naruto stared back, captivated. Behind the raven, the bars opened again. Itachi calmly brushed his lips lightly over the blonde's before turning away and sweeping out of the cage. As the bars closed behind the Uchiha, Naruto raised a hand to his mouth, pushing it against his lips, still feeling the slight spark caused by Itachi's contact.

'**Fina-fucking-ly!'**

"Shut up Kyuubi…" Naruto muttered absently. Sinking back to the ground, he kept his hand pressed to his mouth.

'**Kit?'**

"Hmm?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, eyes still staring at the bars through which the Uchiha exited.

'**You're… not gonna let them kill us… right?'**

"Of course not, Kyu," Naruto whispered. "Course not…"

'_I can't let them kill Kyuubi…_' Naruto thought. '_He's like a… parent to me… sorta… Despite everything, I guess I love him…_'

'**Love you too, Kit.'**

"STOP READING MY THOUGHTS!"

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Day 7

'**This is it, kit.'**

"You think I don't know?"

'**Possibly. Face it, you **_**are **_**quite dense.'**

"Hey! You're the one stuck inside my body!"

'**Ahh, touché.'**

"Naruto…"

Jerking his head up, Naruto's eyes flew to the visitor. Shrouded in shadow, it was impossible to tell who it was. One thing Naruto knew for sure though…

"You're not Itachi," he growled.

"Correct," the man stepped forward, into the light. Orange hair, styled much the same as the blonde's, was set above a cold face covered with piercings. His ringed eyes bore into Naruto's and the blonde knew instantly that this man was to be treated with respect.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked cautiously. The man's expression didn't change.

"You may call me Leader-sama," he said icily. "What is your decision, Naruto?"

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

Itachi stared at the door leading to the room containing Naruto's cage. Down the hall from him, Konan watched him with emotionless eyes. Itachi knew he would get no answers from her.

The door opened silently and Itachi straightened. Leader glided out, not looking at him. He moved down the hall past Konan, who fell into step with him. As soon as they were out of sight, Itachi swept into the room. He honed in on the cage, almost flinching as he saw the chakra bars were gone. His eyes instantly locked on the body, lying on the floor of the cage. Moving closer, Itachi held onto his emotionless mask, not letting it slip. Kneeling slowly beside the blonde, he rolled him over, not caring that it made the kitsune's body lean onto his knees, the blonde practically lying in his lap. Looking down at Naruto's still face, his eyes closed, Itachi took a deep breath, trying to slow his speeding heart as he slowly reached up to stroke the blonde's hair cautiously.

"Ngh…" Naruto's face scrunched up suddenly, his head moving from side to side. "That hurt…"

"Naruto?" Itachi breathed. Naruto's sparkling blue eyes opened, looking straight into the onyx orbs hovering above him.

"Wha…?" Naruto took in his position in Itachi's lap, the raven's hand in his hair, and turned scarlet. "AHH!"

The blonde tried to sit up only to be stopped by a firm hand on his chest. Looking up at the raven, Naruto widened his already impossibly large eyes. Itachi narrowed his.

"What happened?" He demanded, the hand resuming its strokes. Naruto seemed focused entirely on the hand in his hair. "Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh right," Naruto mumbled. "He asked for my decision… I told him yes…"

Itachi hid a smirk, his hand stroking that little bit faster.

"Then he did this binding thing…" Naruto murmured, closing his eyes and allowing himself to be swept away by the relaxing strokes of Itachi's hand. "It hurt… don't know what it was for…"

"To make sure you weren't just going to say yes and then run at the first chance," Itachi said softly. "Now you're bound to the Akatsuki."

"Damn…" Naruto muttered softly. "There goes plan B…"

"And what was plan A?" Itachi asked, allowing the hand resting on the blonde's chest to rub softly. Naruto sighed softly.

"Mmm… feels nice…" He murmured. "Plan A… was you…"

Itachi stared at the blonde, shocked for a moment, before a small smile worked its way onto his face.

"Plan A…" he muttered. "I think we should put that into action…"

'**Here we go!'**

Before Naruto's brain could process the raven or the demon's words, a pair of soft lips closed in on his. His eyes shot open in time to see the raven's shutter close. Naruto's eyes seemed to follow suit, sliding down and blocking out his view of the raven. His own lips moved against the pair against his, one hand coming up to grip the arm on his chest. A tongue flickered out across his lip and Naruto opened his mouth, his mind in a daze. Itachi's tongue immediately dove into his mouth, swirling around and lapping up the unique taste that was entirely-

"Naruto…" he breathed, breaking the contact. "Naruto…"

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, the lust-fogged orbs locking onto Itachi's. He liked the way the raven said his name, the way it rolled off his tongue so naturally, as if it was meant to be said by Itachi specifically. He didn't know where the raven had lost the honorific, and he didn't care. The name was more intimate without it.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" Naruto enquired shyly. Itachi didn't reply; his face emotionless as always. Naruto began to squirm, nervous under the Uchiha's eyes.

Noticing Naruto's uncertainty, Itachi dropped his lips back down, capturing Naruto's in a searing kiss. Naruto almost sighed in relief, opening his mouth to allow Itachi access once again. As the raven's tongue re-explored his mouth, Naruto felt the arm in his grip moving, and he released it. Immediately, the hand darted to the bottom of his shirt, slipping under it. As the Uchiha began to caress the tanned skin there, Naruto shivered, mewling softly against the raven's mouth.

Liking the reaction, Itachi continued to move his cold hand across the heated flesh, leaving a trail of fire. As his tongue slid around the blonde's mouth, the hand buried in the blonde locks retreated to the base of the blonde's head, lifting it slightly. Itachi's fingers trailed over the blonde's nipples, and the raven stopped to tease the nubs gently. Naruto squeaked, wriggling slightly. Itachi almost smirked, rubbing the nub again. Another squeak. Tweaking it, Itachi retreated from the blonde's mouth, releasing his captured lips to allow the loud moan to slip past them. Moving down, Itachi trailed his lips over the blonde's face gently before attaching to his neck. Starting off softly, Itachi placed kisses along the tan column, searching. Finally, Naruto released another moan. Itachi stopped at the spot, his questing hand switching buds, as his lips began to suck harder. Naruto moaned again, arching up slightly, one hand gripping a fistful of Itachi's cloak.

Pleased, Itachi moved back to eye the spot. The raven stared at the red mark on the blonde's neck, thinking.

"Hmm…I like this…" he murmured, his hand still moving. "This is a mark that says you're mine… we'll need a few more…"

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes opened as Itachi's mouth descended. The raven began to mark the blonde's neck fervently, leaving red marks everywhere. Naruto moaned again, arching up into the raven's touch. Itachi abandoned the blonde's neck, pulling the kitsune's top over his head. Naruto blinked a couple of times, looking around blurrily. Before he could gather his wits, Itachi leant in, stealing his breath with kisses again. As Naruto surrendered to the determined Uchiha, Itachi subtly laid the blonde's head back down, shuffling to straddle the blonde, settling on the kitsune's thighs.

As Naruto felt the weight on his thighs, another hand joined the one resting on his chest. They both began to move, the left returning to his nipples, the right sliding down to rub his stomach. Naruto arched up again, moaning against the raven's mouth. Itachi broke the kiss, wanting to hear his kitsune clearly.

"Do you know how much you've tormented me, Naruto?" Itachi asked, his hands still caressing the lust-laden blonde. "You've been in my dreams, my every waking thought, haunting me…"

"Ngh!" Naruto's only response was a moan. Itachi let his right stomach trail lower, hovering on the sensitive skin above the blonde's pants.

"Watching you, day after day," the raven continued. "And after that day… watching you come, calling out my name…"

Naruto turned scarlet, the Uchiha's words penetrating the blonde's desire-based euphoria.

"Well, that was when I decided," Itachi murmured, dropping his lips teasingly close to the blonde's. "I decided you would be mine…"

Itachi's lips sealed over the blonde's again, cutting off any retort, as the raven's hand slipped into the kitsune's pants. Naruto squeaked, trying to break the kiss. Itachi's left hand slithered up to hold the blonde's head in place as his right hand closed around Naruto's heated member. Naruto moaned loudly, thrusting his hips slightly. It was ten times better than the dream. Hell, it was a hundred times better.

Itachi began to move his hand, pumping the member in to full hardness. Naruto continued to buck pathetically, wanting the hand to move faster.

Itachi moved his lips back down to the blonde's neck, passing the old marks and creating a few new ones. His hand picked up speed, slowing occasionally as Itachi teased the slit or moved further down to fondle the twin orbs.

Naruto groaned loudly, having never felt anything like it before. Thrusting his hips faster, he panted, trying hard not to moan.

"Make some noise, Naruto," Itachi purred. "I want to _hear _you."

Itachi emphasized the word with a squeeze to the member in his hand. Naruto moaned loudly.

"Yes…" He groaned. "More… Itachi…"

Indulging the blonde for a few moments, continuing the pumping, before removing his hand completely. Naruto whined at the loss, blinking owlishly. Itachi lifted himself up, repositioning himself in between the blonde's legs. Quickly, he stripped the blonde of his pants, hands fiddling with the boxers. Naruto lifted his hips slightly, practically inviting the raven to take him then and there. Itachi sat back instead, stripping his cloak off. His top and pants quickly followed. Leaning in, he attacked the blonde's chest, taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Ahh!" Naruto cried out. "Itachi!"

Itachi moved down, trailing his mouth over the blonde's stomach, making sure to dip his tongue into the navel before swiping the muscle over the skin above the blonde's boxers. Naruto made a strange noise, a strangled yelp mixed with a moan. Itachi decided he liked the noise, and swiped his tongue over the skin, causing Naruto to make the noise again.

Deciding the blonde had suffered enough, Itachi tugged his boxers down, receiving no resistance. Pushing them down the blonde's legs, the raven hardly noticed when the kitsune kicked them off; his eyes were locked on his prize, freed from its prison. The dripping member stood completely erect, waiting for the Uchiha to taste it.

Leaning in, Itachi dragged his tongue from base to tip, receiving a loud moan. Licking his lips, he lowered them to the heated flesh, placing kisses along its length, before changing to sucking. Naruto mewled loudly, bucking his hips. Itachi raised his hands, holding the hips down as he moved to the tip of the blonde's member. Licking the head, the raven lapped up the bitter precum, taking his first taste of the blonde's essence. Wrapping his lips quickly around the head, Itachi favored it with gentle suck, causing the blonde to cry out. Sucking slowly, Itachi took more of the member into his mouth, not stopping until it his the back of his throat. Sucking, he began to bob his head up and down, keeping a firm grip on the blonde's hips.

Naruto tried to buck against the restraining hands unsuccessfully. They prevented him from simply gripping the raven's head and fucking his mouth, his heavenly, _warm _mouth. Gripping at the ground, the blonde arched up, eyes rolling wildly, moans tearing from his mouth. Suddenly, Itachi's throat seemed to contract around his member. With a scream, the blonde came into the Uchiha's waiting mouth. The raven drank down the bitter substance greedily, some of it spilling onto his chin.

Naruto panted heavily, staring up at the ceiling. Itachi's face suddenly crept into view, a curious look on his face and white speckled on his chin. Acting on impulse, Naruto leaned up, licking the raven's face clean, before allowing Itachi to claim his lips in a deep kiss. Itachi swept his tongue into the blonde's mouth, allowing the kitsune to taste himself on the raven's tongue. Naruto moaned, his member slowly hardening again. Itachi raised a hand and pumped said member slowly, teasing it back to its full length.

Releasing the blonde's mouth, Itachi raised three fingers, black eyes looking deep into blue. Naruto open his mouth, taking the digits in cautiously.

"Suck," Itachi commanded. Naruto did just that. Leaving his mouth open for Itachi to watch, he rolled his tongue over the fingers, moaning around them. Itachi bit his lip to suppress his own moan. Withdrawing the fingers, he lowered them to the blonde's entrance, ignoring the nervous look he received. Pushing the first finger in, Itachi delighted at the heat that swallowed the digit, pushing the finger around enthusiastically.

"So you're obviously a virgin, Naruto," Itachi murmured. Naruto blushed. "Don't be ashamed, kitsune; I'm very glad you are."

Leaning in, he locked eyes with the blonde.

"You see, I'm going to be the first to take you," the raven said softly. "I'm going to fill you completely, my seed staining your walls, marking you as mine."  
Naruto moaned, eyes still locked on the Uchiha's.

"After that, no one is to touch you," Itachi hissed, thrusting a second finger into the blonde. "_No one._ You are _mine. _I will fill you so many times that I will be inside you always."

Scissoring his fingers, Itachi crashed his lips down onto the blonde's. Naruto mewled; bring his hands up to grip the raven's hair, moving his mouth furiously against the Uchiha's. Itachi added the third finger, stretching the blonde. Naruto broke the kiss, panting desperately. Itachi attacked his neck, thrusting his fingers faster.

Striking something deep in the blonde with a different texture, Itachi was rewarded with a loud moan, verging on a scream. Itachi prodded the spot mercilessly, looking back into the panting blonde's desperate eyes.

"You see, Naruto?" He demanded. "Only I can make you feel like this, can't I?"

Naruto moaned, nodding. Itachi narrowed his eyes, thrusting harder.

"Say it," he hissed. "Say it…"

"Yes…" the blonde moaned, eyes closing. "O-Only you…"

Itachi removed his fingers, spitting on his hands before coating his member quickly. Gripping the blonde's legs, he heaved them over his shoulders while the blonde moaned at the loss of the fingers. Itachi positioned himself at Naruto's entrance, taking a deep breath. Before the blonde could say anything, Itachi slammed in, sheathing himself to the hilt.

Naruto cried out, hands coming up to grip the Uchiha's shoulders, his nails digging in. Itachi was _way _bigger than three fingers. Through the pain, Naruto was almost giddy at the feeling of being completely filled, the Uchiha throbbing deep within him. Itachi bit his lip, eyes closing as he felt the heat of Naruto surround him, clutching him tight. Trying to ignore the blonde's whimper of pain, Itachi thrust his hips slowly, testing to see if the blonde was ready.

"I-I'm fine…" Naruto whispered. "P-Please… move…"

Itachi didn't need to be told twice. He pulled back, almost all the way out of the blonde, before slamming back in again. He moaned lowly as the heat gripped him again. Naruto cried out again, squeezing his eyes shut. The feeling of Itachi moving inside him was euphoric, but Naruto wanted, no _needed _him to go deeper, faster, _harder_.

"M-More!" Naruto cried. "P-Please!"

Itachi slammed his hips harder, building up a fast tempo. Naruto cried out with every thrust, in pleasure, not pain. Gripping the Uchiha's shoulders, Naruto bucked his hips, silently telling Itachi that it was not enough.

"F-Faster!" Naruto demanded. "Fuck… fas-ahh!-faster!"

Itachi obeyed, increasing his rhythm. He knew it wouldn't be long before he lost the pace altogether, slamming the blonde into the ground ferociously.

As Itachi moved faster, Naruto arched his back, his hips no longer bucking. Suddenly, Itachi hit something deep within him, making white flash behind his eyelids. Screaming out, Naruto clawed at the raven's back. Itachi pounded the spot again, receiving the same result. Memorizing the spot, Itachi let loose on it, releasing his control. Naruto's screams filled the room, reverberating into the corners. Itachi's low moans harmonized with them as the raven slammed the blonde into the ground. Reaching in between them, he grasped the blonde's bobbing erection, pumping it furiously.

Naruto was lost. His eyes rolled wildly, his mind was blank, except for one name, almost a mantra.

"Itachi!" The cry was music to the raven's ears. "Fuck! Itachi!"

"Naruto…" The raven's reply was a low groan. "Y-You're so tight…"

"Itachi…" Naruto was practically begging. "I-I need it…"

"You have it," Itachi growled, feeling himself sliding in the tight heat.

"I-I need it…" Naruto breathed, close to his release. "I n-need it always…"

Itachi caught the blonde's lips in a simple kiss, latching his lips to Naruto's sweetly. Naruto cherished the moment, the intimate feeling.

"You'll have it always," Itachi growled, breaking the kiss. "Forever… forever mine."

"Y-Yours…" Naruto moaned, eyes sliding closed. "Always and forever, Itachi…"

"Naruto…" Itachi groaned. "Let's come together…"

"Yes!" Naruto cried. "Oh Itachi!"

Naruto gave in to the overwhelming pleasure, coming hard with a scream, bursting over his and Itachi's stomachs as wave after wave of ecstasy crashed through him. Itachi filled the blonde, feeling the kitsune's walls claming down around him, silently, eyes looking deep into Naruto's.

Panting heavily, Naruto released the raven's shoulders, slumping heavily onto the ground. Itachi pulled out of the blonde with a slight wince, lowering himself to the ground beside his lover. Naruto turned his head to the side, meeting Itachi's eyes shyly. Itachi leaned in, pushing his lips softly against the kitsune's, conveying his unspoken affection and possession in the simple touch. Releasing the blonde, Itachi pulled Naruto onto his chest, holding him tight. Naruto sighed tiredly, trying to struggle out of his arms.

"Itachi…" he murmured. "The cloak…"

Itachi clutched the blonde tighter, sitting up. Reaching down, he snatched up his discarded cloak. Dropping back down, the raven covered himself and his lover with the cloak, tightening his arms possessively. Naruto nuzzled the warm chest in front of him, slowly drifting off. Itachi shook him lightly, trying to catch his eye.

"Naruto," he murmured.

"Fuck off," Naruto growled. Itachi smirked.

"Haven't heard that in a while," he mused. He turned his attention back to the dozing blonde. "Naruto."

"What!?" Naruto snapped, glaring up at the raven. Itachi calmly claimed his lips. Naruto squeaked in surprise.

"What was that for?" He asked once Itachi released him.

"Because I wanted to," Itachi said simply. "Now you can sleep."

"Weirdo…" Naruto muttered, dropping his head back onto Itachi's chest. "I like you too…"

Itachi dropped his head back on the ground, drifting off himself.

'**Ku ku ku, that went well…'**

'_Fuck off..._'

* * *

¹ - Sukebe is a Japanese word that you shout at perverts (or so I've been told). Basically, if some old pervert is perving on you, you would shout it to embarrass them. It's pronounced without the 'u' like Sasuke.

Anyhoo, that's for Brera Sterne. She is sooo awesome.

Just another note: THIS IS NOT A STORY!! It's a One-Shot! It's not gonna get any longer!!


End file.
